Talk:Zoroark
Could there Be More Generation V Pokemon? I found the trailer for the movie, and I think i looks official. it's make by the pokemon company, so it has to be true! The next questions is are they planneing on making any new pokemon? any thoughts from anyone? User:Jolteon1 Feamle!? jolteon1 Why does it say that Zoroark is a female legend? It only look feminine in the fact that it looks like it has a huge pony-tail, but ive seen GUYS whear pony-tails. Im a little confused here! ... Can someone help me out here? :It says that because the Zoroark in the movie Ruler of Illusions: Zoroark and the event version of the Zoroark are female. And please sign your coments typing ~~~~ or hitting the signature button. Crimsonnavy. 19:12, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : :jolteon1 :... well, i guess that women can be so tough that they look like men... but its kinda weirdJolteon1 15:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I guess Hmm.... I guess you're right. User:Duskullbone jolteon1 I think that they will make more pokemon. when the Johto series anime came out, the first time a saw a Houndoom, i thought "What the heck was that?!" The pokemon company is acualy very creative. Legendary? Since Zoroark is an event pokemon, is it a legendary. If it is then it would be the only legendary that has a preevolution. Super Landmaster 05:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Not all event Pokemon are legendary. Scizor, Pikachu (thats all I got.) The evolution relation between Zorua and Zoroark might be like the one between Riolu and Lucario. Digimaster1 19:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 there's also happiny, chansey, buneary, onix... theres a lot of them. 18:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) HELP??? I recently became a pokemon fan and im trying to catch the Zoroark in the losthorn forest but i don't have wifi on my ds and when i try to use the relocator for my Suicone from Soul Silver it say nothing was found what should i do? Kingdomcode 03:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Opening Paragraph In the opening paragraph for this article, it says that it knows 5 moves and the maximum amount of moves you can have on a pokemon at any one time is 4. As I have not done the event (As I do not have the event pokemon) I have no idea which move to delete. Help? There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. 14:32, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Here is the paragraph in question. "It can only be obtained by either evolving a Zorua, though it could once be obtained through an event by transferring either a Shiny Entei, Suicune, or Raikou. By bringing the legendary with you in your party, you can initiate a event where you get to face a girl in a trailer located in Lostlorn Forest, who has what seems to be one of the three Legendary Beasts. Attacking it, however, reveals that its actually a Zoroark, and can be captured. When caught, it will know the moves Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt, and Night Burst." There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. 14:35, April 20, 2012 (UTC)